Caçadores a Vapor - Steampunk Supernatural
by alfred32
Summary: 1880. Acompanhe a história do tataravó dos irmãos Winchester em uma Londres da era Vitoriana. Em meio a uma aventura Steampunk nosso herói irá conhecer várias personalidades famosas de sua época, entre elas um rico excêntrico muito polêmico, Aleister Crowley.


**De Boas Intenções...**

**William **nasceu em uma família pobre do centro urbano de Londres. Conheceu a fome e a falta de recursos assim que saiu da barriga da mãe. Por causa disso foi praticamente obrigado a começar a trabalhar cedo.

Sem direito a uma boa educação, William com oito anos começou a trabalhar em uma fabrica de peças para locomotivas. O trabalho era pesado e lhe consumia praticamente toda sua vida. Dezesseis horas de trabalho de domingo a domingo. Para piorar O salário era uma miséria. Mal dava para custear sua alimentação.

William era um escravo. Sua liberdade era uma ilusão.

"Se ele não gostava do emprego por que não pediu demissão?" você me pergunta.

Ok, ele se demite e no dia seguinte começa a passar fome. Essa não era uma opção de verdade.

O esforço repetitivo e extremamente fadigante cobrou seu preço. Aos dezoito anos sua coluna que antes só reclamava de vez em quando passou a berrar: "EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!"

Levantar o mais simples dos pesos se tornou impossível. William só era capacitado para fazer trabalho braçal devido ao seu nível de instrução. E nem mesmo esse tipo de serviço ele podia mais realizar. Sua coluna não deixava.

O que você disse? "Aposentadoria por invalidez"? Em 1880?! Está maluco?! William foi demitido sem receber nenhum tipo de auxílio, nem mesmo seu último salário ao qual tinha direito.

Jogado na rua William só podia se despir de sua dignidade e passar a pedir esmola.

O pior não era nem viver a base da boa vontade dos outros (que era bem pouca), mas sim ter que ouvir certas coisas. Ter que ouvir certas frases saídas de bocas burguesas de pessoas gordas que não faziam nem ideia de o que era pegar no pesado.

- Vai trabalhar, vagabundo!

Em uma noite de céu estrelado William foi até o meio da ponte do rio Tamisa e ficou olhando suas águas fluírem suavemente. William estava se decidindo se pular da ponte rumo ao esquecimento era ou não uma boa ideia.

Na luta entre os prós e os contras, os prós estavam ganhando.

William ajusta os suspensórios de seu uniforme de operário, um tique nervoso que ganhou enquanto trabalhava na fabrica.

Era o momento.

Ele estava decidido.

William atravessa a proteção da ponte e se prepara para pular. Um último pensamento de consolação e...

- GAROTO, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

William não estava acostumado a receber um gesto de solidariedade. Principalmente de alguém vindo da classe alta. O bom samaritano vestia um terno elegante cinza e uma cartola de mais ou menos duas palmas de altura. Algo que era moda na época. O homem tinha sessenta e poucos anos, era um pouco obeso e completamente careca.

O bem nascido abraça William pelo peito e o puxa para trás. Impedindo seu salto para a morte.

- Seja lá pelo quê você esta passando, nada justifica isso. - Disse o bem nascido.

William tentou responder algo, mas nada conseguiu vir à tona de sua boca que engasgava. Por fim começou a chorar copiosamente.

- Hei, hei. Tudo bem. Vai passar. Venha. Eu te pago uma bebida. - O bem nascido sugeriu aquela oferta dando um abraço no ombro do operário. William nunca recebeu um gesto como aquele, de companheirismo, de carinho. A bondade inesperada o fez chorar ainda mais forte.

- Calma, amigo. Já entendi que seu caso é grave. Devo pagar duas bebidas então.

Em um pub não muito longe dali William e o homem rico sentaram em uma mesa e começaram a beber. William começou a falar sobre seus problemas até quando teve a impressão de que estava sendo um verdadeiro pé no saco. - Desculpe, eu aqui só chorando miséria. Nem tive a decência de me apresentar.

William estendeu sua mão e falou: - Me chamo **William Winchester**.

O homem rico apertou a mão do operário acolhendo o gesto e respondeu: - Me chamo Crowley. **Aleister Crowley**. Muito prazer em te conhecer, Senhor Winchester. Tenho certeza que esse será o início de uma grande amizade que irá durar por várias gerações.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Aleister convidou William até sua casa. O homem iria lhe dar abrigo e um emprego que lhe pagasse dignamente sem o explorar tanto.

William ficou impressionado com a decoração da mansão. Só o tamanho opressor da residência já seria suficiente para fazer com que o operário se sentisse uma formiga. Porém, algo que chamou bastante sua atenção, foram alguns itens de decoração estranhos. Máscaras tribais, símbolos estrangeiros e ferramentas pelas quais William não fazia nem ideia de qual seria sua serventia.

Em meio a visão daquelas peculiaridades do seu anfitrião William lembrou do nome Crowley. E lembrou de certos boatos que envolviam aquele nome com bruxaria e satanismo.

William começou a se culpar por ter aceito aquele convite. - Claro! Toda essa ajuda é boa demais para ser verdade!

William começou a agir na defensiva e a passar a inventar pretextos para sair da casa. Crowley percebeu, além de entender exatamente o porquê daquilo.

- Não sou adorador do capeta, se é isso que você tem medo. Sou um ocultista. Não satanista. Duas coisas bem diferentes, mas que essa nossa sociedade religiosa dogmática faz questão de confundir por conveniência.

William fez cara de duvida, não entendendo o que Crowley disse com aquela frase. Para ele era a mesma coisa de se dizer que meia dúzia era diferente de seis. Aleister continuou com sua explicação eliminando os questionamentos do seu mais novo funcionário.

- Ocultismo é o estudo de tudo aquilo que esta escondido, oculto. É o estudo da espiritualidade e do sobrenatural sem se prender as amarras dos dogmas das religiões institucionalizadas que regem nossa sociedade. Você mais do que todos, deve saber o quanto essa sociedade é hipócrita. Estou te oferecendo a liberdade e a chance de fazer as próprias escolhas. Porém eu sei o quanto ter que arcar com suas responsabilidades sem jogar a culpa dos seus erros em terceiros é difícil. Por isso, se quiser voltar a ser um escravo sem vontade própria tudo bem. A porta para a rua é serventia da casa.

William não estava completamente certo sobre o caráter de Aleister, nem se ele era confiável. Mas uma coisa não podia ser negada. O excêntrico ricaço falava com propriedade.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Acho que no final das contas você está com a razão.

William aceitou a proposta do seu novo patrão sem nem saber direito em que se consistia o trabalho. Com certeza seria algo melhor do que passar a vida toda apertando parafuso e levantando peso. Mesmo assim era bom ter certeza.

- Ok, o que tenho que fazer nesse emprego?

- Um homem na minha área de estudos precisa do apoio de um ajudante mais novo para desempenhar funções que minha idade não mais permite.

- Deixa de enrolação! O que você quer, homem?! - William desconfiava de que seu novo trabalho envolvia algo ilegal. Se fosse esse o caso ele não se importaria. Até gostaria. Estava revoltado demais com a sociedade para ligar para isso.

- Preciso capturar um tipo de espécime exótico. Preciso de um caçador.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

- Esse cara é maluco?

William fazia esse questionamento a si mesmo enquanto estava de prontidão na porta de um quarto de uma adolescente segurando uma caixa de madeira entalhada com alguns pentagramas.

A missão que seu patrão, Crowley, havia lhe passado era bem simples. Além de muito absurda.

- Vou exorcizar o demônio dessa menina – Disse o ocultista. - Quando o demônio fugir quero que você o agarre com essa caixa. Não vai ser uma tarefa difícil já que a entidade irá assumir sua forma de fumaça etérea.

A menina em questão estava com os braços e as pernas amarradas na cama. Babava e falava várias coisas sem sentido.

A família esperava o resultado do exorcismo na sala da casa com os corações cheios de expectativa.

Crowley falava um latim com um sotaque carregado. Quanto mais falava mais a menina ficava estérica e se debatia.

William queria encontrar uma explicação racional para aquilo, mas mentiria se dissesse que não estava impressionado. - A garota deve estar com algum problema mental. Isso é tortura!

O ex-operário quase larga a caixa e aquela tarefa estupida para interceder pela garota quando acontece.

Uma fumaça preta e espessa é expelida da boca da jovem e começa a pairar no teto do quarto.

- Rápido, garoto! Pega o demônio!

A fumaça pretendia fugir pela porta do quarto, o único ponto de acesso ao exterior. A tarefa de William era extremamente simples. Bastava abrir a caixa e a colocar na frente de onde a fumaça iria passar.

Porém a tarefa simples não pôde ser concluída.

William estava assustado. William travou. Estava paralisado. Sem ter nenhuma reação, William ficou imóvel enquanto o demônio passava por ele e ia embora, porta a fora da casa.

- Que droga, garoto! Acorda!

William nem reagiu a reprimenda. Estava em choque. Não tinha forças para revidar nem para se justificar.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Se tivesse bagagens ou coisas para levar, William faria suas malas e trataria de sumir de vista da residência Crowley para não visitá-la nunca mais. O ocultista insistiu naquele papinho de sociedade opressora e quebra de dogmas. Porém aquela conversa parecia mais fraca a cada vez que o ex-operário se lembrava de seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Do exorcismo da garota.

Os dois se despediram no meio da rua, em uma discussão que chamou a atenção dos transeuntes que passavam ao redor.

Duas semanas depois:

O pouco tempo que viveu na mansão Crowley fez com que William esquecesse o quanto era dura a vida nas ruas. Três refeições diárias, banho tomado, roupas limpas. Só quem viveu sem essas coisas sabe o quanto elas são importantes. Logo no primeiro dia de demissão o ex-operário se perguntou – O que foi que eu fiz?! Como pude deixar aquela vida para trás?!

Se arrependimento matasse William estaria duro no chão.

O retorno aquele cotidiano difícil o fez ter a certeza que a fome e a miséria eram coisas mais temíveis do que qualquer criatura sobrenatural.

Disposto a se humilhar, de cabeça baixa, William vai até a mansão Crowley e bate na porta.

O homem que atendeu a porta não era Crowley. Isso era preocupante.

- Posso falar com o senhor Crowley? - Perguntou William ao jovem que ele temia estar ali o substituindo.

- Entre. Estava esperando você.

Aquela frase fez com que William se sentisse ainda mais merda. Quer dizer que o ocultista já sabia que seu ex-funcionário voltaria com o rabo entre as pernas?

Assim que William entrou na casa o outro jovem fechou a porta e passou a tranca. Os três conversariam com privacidade.

- Acho que fui... Injusto.

- O que está querendo? Seu emprego de volta?! - Falou Crowley colérico. - Posso ter te ajudado na ponte e lhe dado um emprego, mas você se enganou se acreditou que eu sou uma instituição de caridade! - Crowley apontou para o jovem próximo a porta e o apresentou. - Esse é **Maximilian Singer**. Seu substituto.

William engoliu seu orgulho e não falou mais nada, apenas deu meia volta e fez um caminhar pesaroso até a porta.

- Não preciso de dois funcionários. Um já me basta. Se eu não conhecesse o jovem senhor Singer talvez eu até aceitasse seu pedido de recontratação.

William já estava com a mão tocando aquela maçaneta, já estava indo embora quando as palavras de Crowley o incentivaram. O ocultista não esperava ter desencadeado tamanha reação, mesmo assim desencadeou.

William se virou para Maximilian de forma ríspida e sem motivo aparente desfere nele um poderoso soco.

Maximilian é derrubado no chão e não reage, estava atônito demais para isso. Aproveitando a guarda baixa do "oponente", William monta em cima dele e o deixa sem defesa.

Um soco.

Dois socos.

Três socos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, garoto! Para! - Implorou Crowley. Que não se aproximou por ter medo de William. Mesmo sendo alguém acostumado a lutar com demônios e todo tipo de criatura bizarra, Crowley agora temia um simples humano.

Quatro socos.

Cinco socos.

Seis socos.

O corpo de Maximilian estava sem vida. Seu rosto havia virado uma massa desforme ensanguentada. William não tinha nada contra aquele homem. Mesmo assim o matou sem pensar duas vezes. Faria qualquer coisa para não voltar as ruas.


End file.
